


Five times Patton said no, and the one time he said yes.

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airport Proposal, Airports, Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Grocery Store, Humor, Libraries, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, They're all trying, kinda a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Janus has been trying to propose.Patton has been telling him that they should wait.All bets are off when proposing becomes an inside joke.takes place between chapters 26- end of 'We rise from those who broke us'Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Five times Patton said no, and the one time he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> I now have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)

_1._

Patton was dragging his suitcase through the airport, following Janus, who had opted for a duffle bag and was now probably regretting it as his cane tapped the ground. Janus stopped and Patton walked up next to him and looked at him.

“What’s the pause for?”

Janus shrugged and suddenly he’s on one knee, looking up at Patton with a smirk and a ring.

“Patton Hart, you are the love of my life and although proposal in a dirty airport isn’t my dream, it’s what I’m going for. Will you marry me?”  
Patton laughed softly and closed the ring box. “You know that I won’t say yes until Logan and Virgil are back.”

Janus stood and gave him a wink. “It was worth a shot.”

_2._

“So, fruity pebbles?” Patton moved from the cart and pulled the box of the shelf, turning back to see that Janus was on one knee again, the ring shining brightly in the grocery store lights.

“My one and only Cheerio....”

“Cheerio?”  
“You’re healthy for my heart. Anyway, will you marry me?”

Patton turned back to the cereal and grabbed a box of Cheerios off of the shelf, adding it in and then he pushed the cart past Janus.

“Not today my love.”

“One of these days I’ll snare your wandering heart.” Janus vowed and Patton just laughed.

_One day._

_3._

Janus was holding his hand, the sun was warm on his face and Patton let out a sigh of grateful relief.

Virgil had woken up early that morning and so Patton and Janus were doing a small celebration in Florida. Patton had packed a lunch and so now they were here, sitting with sandwiches and Gatorade.

“Pat?”

“Hm?”

“Lettuce get hitched. Please?” 

Patton looked up from his sandwich, watching as Janus struggled to remove the ring from the lettuce leaf that he had slid it onto.

“Nope thank you! I can’t be-leaf that you carry that around.” Patton teased good naturedly. 

“I’ve been bringing it everywhere since January.”

“That’s dedication.”

_4._

Janus dropped a book on the desk that Patton was studying at. Their classes wouldn’t start until the end of August, but he didn’t want to lose what he’d learned before spring break.

Sure, everyone was going to have to retake their spring semester classes, but at least the professors understood what had happened that made it so that seven of the students had ducked out the second half.

Patton opened the book that Janus had brought him, hardly feeling surprise when the ring slid out of the pages.

“You left this in the book.” Patton handed the ring back, which Janus accepted.

“I thought for sure it’d work.”

“I know.”

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” Janus sat next to him and Patton shook his head.

“It’s rather endearing. And maybe one of these days, I’ll surprise you and say yes.”

“I’ll be patient.” 

_5._

They’re both drunk, sitting in Patton’s room as they giggled over the alcohol. Janus had slipped the engagement ring onto Patton’s finger sometime during the drinks and now they were admiring the way that the band flashed on skin.

It truly was a beautiful ring, a delicate snakeskin pattern etched into the metal, and although it was lacking any stones, it was still the prettiest thing that Patton had ever seen.

“Marry me? We could go right now, sail away for a honeymoon…”

“Deceit,” Patton interrupted as he hiccuped, “you know I said that we should wait. I’m too drunk for this.”

“Okay.” Janus slid the ring off of Patton’s finger and they both descended into laughter as they tipped back more alcohol.

_1._

Patton couldn’t believe it.

They were joking and then the ring was out and he just blurted out the word that he had wanted to say since the first time that Janus had proposed.

“Yes.”

“What?” Janus looked up, confusion flashing across his face, and Patton laughed, it certainly felt like both of them had forgotten what exactly a proposal meant.

“I said yes, I’ll marry you!” Patton exclaimed and Janus got up from his position, which had been an awkward half crouch with one leg extended back.

He slipped the ring onto Patton’s right hand and then swept him into a kiss, both of them feeling like they were finally home.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
